


Jon Bernthal x reader

by inksie



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Jon Bernthal one shots/fanfics I originally posted to Tumblr





	1. Welcome Home, Baby

For three whole days, you and Jon had been apart, what with him filming, and you being in Wales, but when you both walked into your home, he took the side door whereas you took the front, you grinned, and dropped your bags before tackling each other in a tight, secure, hug.

“Welcome home, baby.” You both said in complete synchronicity.

“How was it?” He asked after sharing a laugh with you.

“Not bad,” you admitted with a small smile. “But I just need a hug right now, in all honesty, and I just need to be with my Jonny.”

“I feel you,” Jon agreed, nodding before he crushed you in a hug again. “I missed you, baby.”

“I know,” you mumbled against his chest. “I missed you too, baby… do you want a cuppa?”


	2. Fog

Stretching, you reached over to the other side of the bed, where you expected Jon and maybe one of the dogs to be, but instead, all you found was the warm sheets, so you got up, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen; again, he was nowhere in sight.

“Weird…” you hummed to yourself before whistling to the dogs. None of them answered, and you pondered if, perhaps, they were all out in the garden; again, you headed there, and in the early morning fog, you could just about make out the shadows of Jon, and the three dogs, which made you breathe out a sigh of relief.

“Morning,” Jon smiled as he emerged from the fog before he encircled his arms around your waist and placed a chaste kiss to your lips. “How you feeling?”

“Not bad,” you smiled back. “But that fog looks so fucking scary, though.”

“Not to mention it’s cold,” he shrugged. “Wanna come help me make breakfast?”


	3. Jon's Coat

Standing outside as you, your friend Jon, and your other friend Charlie, all waited for a taxi home, you shivered and wrapped your arms around your middle; Jon, of course, noticed that, and as soon as he knew for certain that you were cold, he shrugged off his jacket, and wrapped it around your shoulders.

“Jon-”

“Here, mate, have my coat, it’s warm.” He smiled sweetly at you and bent down a little bit in order to do it up, however, when he reached the top of the zip, his face was fairly close to yours, and he could not help but to bite his lip and chuckle nervously.

“I need to inspect a bush…” Charlie mumbled, walking away to do what he needed to do around the corner.

“Uh, Jon?” You whispered, not pulling away at all, but instead, placing your hands on his chest.

“Yeah?” He hummed, his hands finding their way to your waist.

“Would it be weird if we…” you swallowed thickly and let out a soft sigh. “If we kissed?”

“No.” Jon shook his head and leaned down slightly so that his lips were brushing over yours. “Why, do you wanna?”

“Yeah.”


	4. The Right Words

For a while, you and Jon had been living together, just as friends, as it was simply easier, what with his work schedule and your keenness to look after the dogs while he was away for weeks, sometimes months, at a time; but, one night, after getting a little bit too drunk, the two of you ended up kissing on the sofa while watching ‘Game of Thrones’, which sparked something in you both that had changed the atmosphere around you completely; what were once carefully hidden glances became longing gazes, banter became thinly disguised flirtation, and every little touch became a heart pounding event… yet, in spite of you both knowing that you loved each other, you both never wanted to say it out of fear that perhaps it had only been due to the alcohol. Jon wanted to tell you, badly, but he wanted the words to be right, to be as close to perfect as he could get, and he thought maybe you would reject him, tell him that everything that the kiss was just down to too much Jack, but he was prepared for that. You, on the other hand, were telling yourself that no matter what had happened, Jon could not love you, as in your mind, you weren’t good enough, you weren’t his type, you weren’t the one for him, and a million other things. 

* * *

 

However, one night, while the two of you were making dinner together and the dogs were patiently sat on either side of you both, waiting for any scrap that fell, you both silently decided that now was the time. Now was the perfect moment to say those words that you had been dying to say. You could both only hope that they were the right words.

“You look beautiful today,” Jon complimented, his eyes watching your every move as he tried to pick up your body language in order to guess how you were feeling.

“Cheers,” you chuckled, biting the inside of your cheek and telling yourself that he was only being nice to you. “You look… uh… good, too.”

“You okay?” He asked as he came to stand beside you, his hand finding its way to grasp yours. “Y’know, you can tell me if something’s up.”

“I need you to shut up, I’m trying to think of how to say I love you without cocking it up,” you let out a nervous titter before shaking your head, there was no turning back now, so you might as well have told him… even if something in the back of your mind was telling you not to, was telling you that you were just going to ruin your friendship with him. “Jon, I… you’re… uh…”

“I love you, too.” He whispered, giving your hand a small squeeze and pretending not to be that affected when, in reality, his heart was crying out in glee and the cocoons inside his stomach were hatching and releasing fluttering butterflies that made him smile so brightly, so wonderfully, that you internally swooned. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“Wow… I… I never thought you were… y’know… into me,” you admitted with a soft titter. “I always thought that, y’know, maybe it was just the Jack we had that night…”

“It wasn’t,” Jon said gently, his other hand coming up to rest at the back of your neck as he pressed his forehead to yours gently. “I’ve loved you for a long time, baby, I just couldn’t think of the right words.”


	5. Alestorm

Your boyfriend Jon had travelled to Donnington Park with you in order to see one of your favourite bands, Alestorm, live; he honestly didn’t like the pirate metal group that much, but seeing your smile and hearing your voice when you sang along made him wish they could play all day and all night until the end of time. But, then, he couldn’t help but to laugh when you bought a pirate hat from a nearby merchandise stall. 

“Oh my God,” he grinned, adjusting your hat slightly so that he could see your eyes. “Why’d you buy this?” 

“Why not?” You shrugged, grinning back. 

“What is it Charlie said to me before we left?” He mused, his smile not faltering. “Oh, yeah,  _you sound like a pure pirate, mate_!” 

“Do you even know what that means?” You giggled, knowing that the slang you and Charlie used was very different from what Jon often used. 

“Not really,” Jon admitted. 

“It means I sound like an actual pirate,” you explained with a chuckle. “And, do I?” 

“Kinda.” He shrugged, gripping your hips. “But you’re my pirate.” 


	6. Rumour Has It

You and Jon had been working together on ‘The Punisher’ for Netflix, where you played his character’s love interest, who was a vigilante like his character was, but for a different reason; a lot of people picked up on the chemistry between the two of you very quickly, and soon enough, rumours about the two of you being an off-screen couple as well as on-screen, began to speculate and float around. They were all true, of course, you and Jon had been together since his days on ‘The Walking Dead’, but you both kept it out of the spotlight and only told your friends and family, as you both agreed that you wanted privacy. 

However, one night, while the two of you were talking to Graham Norton on his show, he brought up a paparazzi picture of the two of you kissing while walking your dogs; almost by instinct, Jon placed his hand on your knee, a sign of reassurance as he sat beside you in an all black suit, but he could feel your nervousness at what Graham was about to ask. 

“So, I have to ask, was this during filming, or was this privately?” 

“I’ll answer,” Jon coughed, noticing how you did not want to speak. “It was private… (Y/N) and I have been together for almost nine years.” 

Members of the audience let out  _“awws”_  and  _“oohs”_  at that, but you still didn’t want to speak, as you could only feel nervousness, so you let Jon take the reigns, as you trusted him more than anything. 

“Could you tell us more?” Graham asked politely. 

After you nodded at him, Jon said, “I asked (Y/N) to move in with me in twenty twelve, and we’ve got six dogs.” 

“What about marriage?” 

“Not on the plan…” you mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear.  _“Yet.”_

“Yet,” Jon agreed, getting up with a cheeky smile and kneeling down in front of you before taking your hands in his. “Babe?” 

“Yeah?” You whispered, eyes widening at his stance; suddenly, the nervousness melted away slightly, and became replaced by an overwhelming excitement. 

“We’ve been together a while now,” he began, “I know you wanted us to be private, and so did I, but I think now’s the perfect time to ask… will you marry me?”


	7. I Think I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS NSFW!!

You played a good friend of Frank Castle’s in ‘The Punisher’, which meant that you had a lot of scenes with both Jon and Ben, who had been your friend since your years at secondary school together, however, things got complicated when you fell, hard and fast, for Jon, who you were sure didn’t want you to be anything other than his friend and colleague, as whenever you joined him and Ben on a night out, he was always fairly quiet when the subject of conversation drifted to relationships; what you didn’t know, however, was that the reason Jon was always fairly quiet, was because he thought you had been seeing Ben. Of course, he knew the history of your friendship with him, together since year seven, smoking by the bike shed, getting drunk in science class for nothing other than the Hell of it, drinking up the local park from the age of sixteen up until you were both twenty, and when poor Jon caught a whiff of yours and Ben’s banter, his heart always broke a little bit, as his mind always told him that there was something there between you and your old friend, his mind always told him that no matter what, he could never have you. 

* * *

“Benny boy, give it a rest,” you huffed out, rolling your eyes at him. “Jon ain’t into me like that.” 

“Oh, please, (Y/N)!” Ben scoffed, rolling his eyes back at you. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you!” 

“If you don’t stop, I will literally gauge your eyes out with a spoon.” You threatened, somewhat seriously, but you regretted saying such a thing when you noticed Jon walking over, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his dog, Bam Bam, trotting beside him, he looked nervous as his steps began to falter the closer he got to you. 

“Hey,” Jon said eventually, stopping around a foot away from you, his hickory eyes watching as you crouched down and began to make a fuss of Bam Bam. “Can I have a second?” 

“Sure,” you agreed, dropping down onto your knees and scratching the dog’s belly with a grin. “Who’s a good boy? Are you a good boy?” 

“See you two around.” Ben chuckled, knowing it was his time to leave, but before he walked away, he gently kicked your foot to get your attention, and gave you a cheeky look. 

“Twat…” you mumbled under your breath, just loud enough for Jon to hear, and he let a small smile grow on his face; you looked up at him, and smiled back. “What’s up, Jonny?” 

“I was, uh, wondering if I could ask you something…” he mumbled, his voice betraying him and exhibiting his nervousness. 

“Sure, go for it,” you shrugged, scratching the spot right above Bam Bam’s tail and giggling when the dog’s leg shook and his tail whipped around. “You like that, huh, buddy?” 

“Yeah, he does,” Jon chuckled, sitting beside you. “So, uh, can I ask if you and Ben are… a thing? You don’t have to answer, it’s just-” 

“We’re not.” You answered casually, offering a reassuring smile. “I’m single, Jon.” 

“Y-you are?” He asked, swallowing thickly and mentally kicking himself. 

“Yeah.” You nodded, pausing in making a fuss of his dog in order to turn to him and tilt your head. “Why’d you ask?” 

“I was just…” he cleared his throat, never thinking he would even get this far or close to you. “Wondering if you’d be interested in… I dunno, maybe, getting a drink or something?” 

“I’d love to,” you agreed, not even needing to think about it. “We can go tonight, if you want?” 

“Yeah… should I-” 

“Just knock on my trailer,” you told him gently. “It’ll be open, so if I don’t answer, let yourself in.” 

* * *

“Ben!” You yelled, bursting into his trailer and ignoring the fact that he was halfway through changing into his own clothes and out of his costume. “Benny boy!” 

“What?” Ben whined, quickly pulling up his jogging bottoms and sighing. 

“You’re never gonna believe this, mate!” You grinned, jumping onto his little sofa. 

“Believe what?” 

“Jon,” you bit your lip simply thinking about it. “He’s gonna knock on my trailer in about ten minutes, and we’re gonna go grab a drink together!” 

“No!” Ben grinned, lifting your legs up and sitting down before allowing them to fall onto his lap.

“Yup!” You nodded, sitting upright and smacking his arm in excitement. “I get to go on a date with him, Benny!” 

“I know,” he chuckled, swatting your hand away before you could smack him again. “I think the man on the moon can hear you at this point, (Y/N).” 

“I don’t care,” you giggled, falling back again and sighing. “It’s happening, Ben, I can-” 

“Don’t start!” He laughed. “Never sing that song in my presence, not after what you did to it in year eleven!” 

* * *

When Jon knocked on your trailer door, you let him in, and sat with him on your little sofa for a while, just to chat. 

“I honestly thought this would never happen,” you admitted softly, your hand daring to hold his. “I mean… damn, Jon, I’ve liked you for so long…” 

“You have?” He asked, giving your hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Yeah,” you confessed, biting the inside of your lip. “Ever since I met you, in fact…” 

“Hey, (Y/N)?” He waited for you to hum and look at him before he continued, “I’ve liked you since I met you, too.” 

“You have?” You asked, echoing his words from hardly even a minute ago. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, leaning forward and kissing your lips sweetly. “I think I love you.” 

“I think I love you, too,” you whispered against his lips before going in for one more kiss, then two more, then three, until you ended up with your jeans and panties pushed down to your ankles while Jon knelt in front of you with his mouth just inches away from your aching core, his breath hot and arousing with each exhale; gently, you placed your hand at the back of his head, and you pulled him a bit closer with a plead for him to hurry up, which he did, and soon enough, his tongue was running through your folds, gently and steadily at first, but after a while, the pace picked up, and every now and then, his mouth would wrap around your clit and his teeth would graze the bundle of nerves. “Fuck, Jon, don’t stop! Oh, god, don’t fucking stop!” 

Just as he was told, Jon didn’t stop, not until he was lapping at your folds with your cum all over his lips and tongue, not until you were a writhing, sweating, panting, mess on your own sofa; he slowly got up, gently helped you to fix yourself, and he wiped his mouth on the back of his hoodie’s sleeve before he kissed you gently. 

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked softly, hoping the answer would be no. 

“No,” you whispered, taking his hand in yours and weakly pulling him onto the sofa with you. “Jon, I think I love you, and if you want to, I want you to stay.” 

“I think I love you, too,” he said gently, daring to kiss you again. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.” 


	8. Oldest Friend

You and Jon were at your father’s house, as it was a Sunday, and your father had told you to bring him over for dinner, after all, he was your oldest friend, and practically family, the two of you sat out in the garden, enjoying the sunshine while sitting on the Astro Turf, which was warm; you brought out a packet of cigarettes from the pocket of your ripped jeans, and opened it, when Jon sat up straight as opposed to leaning back so that he was almost laid down. 

“Mind if I have one?” He asked, grumbling. 

“Sure,” you shrugged, handing him a cigarette and your lighter, which was in the packet. “I never knew you smoked.” 

“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling over at you. “Thanks, by the way.” 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” you reassured, lighting your own cigarette but moving up closer to him and resting your head on his shoulder as he draped one arm around your waist. “Y’know, Jon, there’s something sweet about you that I’ve always liked.” 

“Really?” Jon hummed, looking down at you with a soft glimmer in his eyes.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “I mean, sure, you’re my oldest friend and everything, but…” 

“But there’s more to it?” He guessed, trying to stop his heart from leaping into his throat as he began to feel nervous that maybe his guess was completely wrong. 

“Yeah,” you agreed. “Like, I dunno, maybe…” you looked up at him, and slowly, your eyes drifted down to his lips, where they stayed, until he began to lean in. 

“(Y/N), Jon!” Your father called, interrupting the moment and causing you and Jon to pull away from each other with soft chuckles. “Dinner’s ready!” 

“We should uh…” you bit your lip and stood up before taking Jon’s hand and pulling him up, as well. “We should head inside…” 

“Yeah… we should…” Jon agreed. “Can we, I dunno, maybe…” 

“Continue this later?” You mused, licking your lips as you thought about how his would feel. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “If you want to?” 

“I’d love to.” 


	9. Gentle

Gently, Jon took your hands in his, swaying you to the beat of ‘Together’ by Ryan O’Shaughnessy; it was an incredibly powerful song that still somehow managed to be gentle, and as you put your chin on his shoulder, your hands breaking free of his in order to rest upon the sides of his shoulders, he kissed your temple softly, and his hands moved to your hips. Jon was never much of a dancer, but he enjoyed the peacefulness of having you in his arms, no sound other than the gentle tune in the background; after being away from home for a long while, filming ‘The Punisher’, he was content to be home again, at last, just you, him and the dogs, which were lying down, dotted around the house like sleeping daffodils. 

“I’ve missed this,” Jon whispered eventually. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you, too,” you muttered, tilting your head to the side and gently kissing his neck, you could smell coffee and rain on him, an intoxicating but gentle stench that you loved. “It’s nice to have you home, Jon.” 

“It’s nice to be home, baby,” he said softly, pulling away slightly as to look into your eyes. “I love you, so much.” 

“I love you, too,” you sweetly kissed him with a gentle chaste. “I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” 


	10. Feelings Are Gross

“C’mon, Jonny boy, just take your shirt off!” You shrugged, following him around as he continued to refuse to take his soaking wet shirt, of which he had bought while at a parade with you; he refused to take it off simply because he was too proud to admit that he had spilled cider down the front of himself.

“No! No! No!” Jon replied, shaking his head as he carried on walking through the house, “absolutely not.”

“Why not?” You asked, raising a brow at him. “I mean, at least then you wouldn’t reek of Kopparberg and ice cream.”

“(Y/N), it’s one o’clock in the afternoon and you are piss-ass drunk,” he chuckled, turning around to face you, his eyebrow raising and head tilting as his hickory eyes pinned you to your spot; you hummed in agreement, nodded, and shrugged again.

“I’ve had a drink, and I’m just sayin’,” you coughed, backing up a few paces. “All I’m sayin’ is that it’d be easier for you to change your shirt.”

“And I’m saying it wouldn’t.” He argued playfully.

“Please tell me that you’re not gonna start talking about your feelings and shit, are you?” You bantered back with a smirk.

“Well, so what if I did?” He mused, his hands going on your hips and pulling you close to him. “Would that be so bad?”

“Yes.” You deadpanned, hooking your arms around his neck. “Because feelings are gross, and you know it.”

“You’re right,” Jon agreed, grinning now, “feelings are gross.”


	11. A Rose Is Still A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song 'A Rose Is Still A Rose' by Aretha Franklin

> _There was a rose I knew_  
>  I met her once or twice before  
> She was a pretty sweet thing  
> Not the least bit insecure 

Jon always thought that you were a rose, so delicate and fragile, even though he had only met you once or twice before; he thought you were sweet, like the scent of a rose after rain, he developed a soft spot of sorts for you after the fourth time you met, and he soon noticed that you weren’t insecure about anything at all, and he liked that about you, he liked you, a lot. 

> _Then you came with your slick game_  
>  And played with her youth  
> Unashamed of the way you lied  
> Played with the truth, hey hey 

He started to realise that things were off about you, though, when you started hanging around with some guy; he noticed the way that you constantly checked your phone, the way you obsessively checked yourself in mirrors, car windows, and the like, always making sure you looked good enough. That’s when he found the truth behind the guy you were seeing. 

> _Mmm, she never knew what hit her, yeah_  
>  Steal her honey, then forget her  
> A rose, she wears a flower  
> Tryin’ to forget about you

You never knew what hit you when Jon brought forth the evidence of what your boyfriend was doing behind your back, and although you tried to talk to him about it, he ended the relationship, leaving you with nothing… nothing but Jon; who reassured and comforted you, even tried to help you forget about the guy. 

> _‘Cause a rose is still a rose_  
>  Baby girl, you’re still a flower  
> He can’t lead you and then take you  
> Make you and then break you  
> Darlin’, you hold the power 

“A rose is still a rose,” Jon said as he held you in his arms and rocked you back and forth gently. “Baby girl, you’re still as beautiful as always.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No, baby,” he shook his head, kissing the top of your head sweetly. “He’s a dick, end of story…. darlin’, you need to move on from him. He doesn’t deserve you. Never did. And believe me, I understand.”

> _Now believe me when I tell you_  
>  That I’ve been hurt myself  
> When he tells you that he loves you  
> And sees nobody else 

“H-how could you possibly understand?” You asked, sniffling and shaking your head. 

“I’ve been there,” he admitted, “a few years ago, I was seein’ someone, and… long story short, I was in the exact same position as you are now.”

> _And now you’re so tough tryin’ to_  
>  Wear tight clothes and things  
> Tossin’ and flossin’  
> Tryin’ to fill the void heartbreak brings 

After that, Jon had invited you to stay with him a little while; he noticed how you changed, how you acted tougher than usual, wore tighter clothes and started to stay out late, filling the void in your chest with alcohol and drugs and sleepless nights filled with string-less flings. He didn’t want to say anything, but knew he had to. 

> _Oh yeah, when she faces the mirror, yeah_  
>  She’s cryin’, you can’t hear her  
> Now the rose is still a rose  
> She wears a flower, tryin’ to forget about you 

For Jon, he knew he had to say something when he walked into your room one day to find you looking into the mirror and sobbing, crying; he wrapped his arms around you from behind gently, pulling you tight against his chest and resting his chin on your shoulder. 

“You’re good enough,” he whispered. “You’re still a damn gorgeous rose.”

> _'Cause a rose is still a rose_  
>  Baby girl, you’re still a flower  
> He can’t lead you and then take you  
> Make you and then break you  
> Baby girl, you hold the power

It sickened him, really, to think that someone could toy with another person’s heart so easily, to think that someone could pluck your petals and then leave you like you were nothing more than dust in the wind; although he didn’t have a clue how, he wanted to fix it, he wanted to repair your heart, glue your petals back on and stand you up proud and tall like you should be. He wanted you, the you he had fallen in love with, back. 

> _See a rose is still a rose_  
>  Baby girl, you’re still a flower  
> He can’t lead you and then take you  
> Make you and then break you  
> Darlin’, you hold the power

Turning around, you looked up at Jon, and managed to smile a little, showing a glimpse of the rose that once was, you pressed your forehead against his chest, and sighed. 

“Jon?”

“Yeah?” He hummed, gently rubbing your back. 

“I got somethin’ to tell you…”

> _Let your life be in the sunshine_  
>  Not the darkness of your sorrow  
> You may see you’re all today  
> When you know it’ll come tomorrow 

“Go for it,” Jon nodded, offering a reassuring smile in return, a smile that looked much like sunshine after darkness and rain and thunderstorms. 

“I…” you looked down at the floor and murmured something before clearing your throat. “I need you, like, more than a friend…”

“It’s okay,” he whispered, pulling away and pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead. “I got you.”

> _Tough to be, but life ain’t over_  
>  Just because your man is gone  
> Girl, love yourself and love to love  
> 'Cause without him your life goes on 

In the time you had been staying with him, Jon had showed you that it was fine to show emotion, to admit your weaknesses, to pick yourself back up when someone left you; he made you see the pieces in yourself that you loved, made you see that it was fine to love yourself and to open your heart up again. He showed you what it was like to feel love. 

> _Without him your life goes on  
>  Without him your life goes on_

Soon after you admitted that you wanted to be with him, life with Jon grew into a beautiful routine, both of you taking equal roles in doing things around the house and in the relationship. Neither had power over the other - except when it came to throwing socks at each other, something you always triumphed in. 

> _'Cause a rose is still a rose_  
>  Baby girl, you’re still a flower  
> He can’t lead you and then take you  
> Make you and then break you  
> Baby girl, you hold the power

Jon treated you with the upmost respect, always making sure that, no matter what, you were happy in the relationship with him; your happiness was key, as long as you were happy with Jon, he was happy. He cuddled you in the morning, as well as in the night, he gave you sweet kisses in the hallway, in the kitchen, in the bedroom, everywhere and anywhere; he even took you out on dates, once a week at least. 

> _See a rose is still a rose_  
>  Baby girl, you’re still a flower  
> He can’t lead you and then take you  
> Make you and then break you  
> Darlin’, you hold the power 

Truly, you were happy, content, with Jon, as you had never been before, you poured as much effort and respect into the relationship as he did; you communicated with each other, worked through problems together, and although you knew you could never fully recover from your previous relationship, you tried, and you moved on as much as you could - and it was all thanks to Jon. 


	12. Something To Say

You and Jon had been working on ‘The Punisher’ together ever since it had started, the two of you were practically inseparable, which was good, as your character was incredibly close to his, and the bond on-screen was natural; however, spending so much time together with Jon made it difficult not to fall for one another, as he found out after he realised that he was head over heels for you. At first, he thought it was nothing but infatuation, which happened sometimes. Then, he thought it was lust. But, when he realised the feelings weren’t going anywhere, he knew he had to tell you, as it wouldn’t be right to pine after you when you didn’t even know it. So, he decided to go see you on one of your days off; you were staying in the hotel room next to his, and he gently knocked on the door when he got to it. 

“Hey,” you smiled, standing aside and letting him in. “You okay, Jon?”

“No,” Jon sighed, shaking his head and sitting on the sofa with you. “I need to tell you something, (Y/N).”

“What’s up?” You asked, furrowing your brows with concern; you liked Jon, you really did, and knowing that he wasn’t alright made you want to do anything in your power at all to make him smile again. 

“I…” he licked his lips and let out a low rumble of displeasure with himself. “I like you, a lot, and I uh… I was wondering if you’d wanna go grab a coffee or something sometime?”

“You mean, like, a date?” You couldn’t help but to smile at the thought of going on a real, actual, date with Jon. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “But, only if you want to.”

“I do,” you told him gently, holding his hand and nodding. “Jon, really, I’d love to go on a date with you.”


	13. Dogs

You loved it when Jon, your boyfriend, brought his dogs round to your home, as they were the softest, sweetest, most splendid dogs you had ever met, and you loved to let them run around your garden while you threw a ball or a stick for them and Jon sat beside you; today, he had brought them over, and for a solid twenty minutes, you were on your knees, petting and playing with them, all while Jon took pictures.

“Stop taking pictures of me!” You giggled when you finally noticed, standing up and playfully trying to reach for his phone. “C’mon, Jon!”

“Nah, baby girl,” Jon chuckled, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you flush against him. “How else am I gonna let everyone know you beautiful you are?”

“You’re only saying that so then I’ll forgive you,” you pouted playfully as you looked up into his dark hazel eyes, you would and could get lost in them, given half the chance, but if ever you did, you knew you would never want to return.

“Did it work?” He asked teasingly, tilting his head a little.

“A little bit,” you admitted, chuckling as you pulled away, but just as you were about to run out into the garden with his dogs, he pulled you close again, and mockingly frowned.

“What, no love for the big dog?”


End file.
